amor del alma
by spookygolin
Summary: ¿que es el amor? un sentimiento de la propia mortalidad...¿o sera algo mas?


**Buenas noches kakahinas en esta ocasión les traigo otro one-shot creo yo a favor del reto del mes de junio de la Society of Silver Sharingan que espero mis demás amigos no tarden en llegar con sus historias.**

 **Como omitimos el dia de la madre y justo hoy en mi pais se celebra el dia el padre, pues sencillamente quise matar dos pajaros de un tiro y combinar ambos festejos, espero haya resultado como planee, y bueno sin mas espero que lo disfruten…**

 **Amor del alma**

 **Por: golin**

La vida en la aldea era tranquila poco a poco se iba adaptando a las personas que lo rodeaban, extrañaba su vieja aldea, claro…era todo lo que había conocido durante nueve años, pero aquí la gente no lo miraba más como un extraño; mucho menos lo señalaba por su aspecto un tanto peculiar…todo lo contrario, adonde quiera que iba una sonrisa lo esperaba. Los amigos de sus padres lo consentían y contaban infinidad de aventuras, pero siempre que el preguntaba sobre el matrimonio de sus padres, la reacción era la misma…rehuir a la respuesta, era como si no quisieran lastimarlo con la respuesta; y obvio eso lo hacía más curioso.

El pequeño koichi se hallaba meditando en lo alto de la montaña justo sobre el rostro de su padre, cuando una ráfaga de viento meció sus cabellos plateados.

―así que aquí estas

―¿me buscabas padre?

―en realidad es tu mama la que te busca

―le dije que saldría por un momento

―pues ese momento ya paso

―solo ha pasado una hora padre, porque madre actúa así…siempre desea saber dónde estoy

―koichi…-el tono de voz hizo que el niño abriera los ojos para ver una copia de el en versión adulta con un rostro demasiado serio para su gusto-te he dicho que no utilices esa palabra conmigo ni tu mama; haces que…-suspirando-solo dime papa de acuerdo…

―pero la forma en que los llamo es porque los respeto y no quiero molestarlos llamándolos de forma inapropiada

―escucha hijo…el que me llames papa no significa que me estés faltando al respeto, yo deseo y espero que tengas confianza en nosotros, no quiero una barrera que impida que por mantener un respeto o una regla social no puedas expresar lo que sientes ¿correcto? Mama creció de esa manera y bueno…no paso momentos muy lindos que digamos

―¿el abuelo era malo con ella?

―no lo hacía intencional, tal vez; pero el clan de tu mama se rige en las reglas y en obedecerlas

―mi padre...oh...perdón –agachando la mirada-el señor saotome me dijo que un hombre se rige por el honor, el respeto, la sabiduría y la familia, son reglas que se deben seguir si no deseo ser una piltrafa humana

―eso es correcto koichi, pero no todo en la vida debe de ser rígido o correcto, debemos equivocarnos para aprender de nuestros errores.

―pero ella no es como los demás hyuga

―lo se…es por eso que estoy con ella

―mm…padre…perdón papa ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―adelante

― ¿amas a mi mama?

―a que viene esa pregunta

―por favor…solo respóndeme

―te responderé si tú me dices cual es la razón de tal cuestionamiento

―mm…-sentándose-

―soy todo oídos koichi

―tú y mama se casaron…porque se amaban o porque me esperaba-kakashi suspiro y se sentó a lado de su hijo-

―que te han dicho

―nada…cada que pregunto sobre su boda me evaden y bueno yo quisiera saber algo de ustedes…

―ya casi eres todo un hombre koichi…pronto entraras en la academia; así que te diré que fue lo que paso…

―que sucede hinata-tomando su barbilla-

―yo…no puedo

―no puedes que

―esto se está saliendo de mis límites, mi padre sospecha que algo me pasa

―y le has dicho ya

―no…-bajando la mirada-

―hinata…ambos estamos atravesando una situación de cambios, tu pronto serás la líder del clan y yo…bueno, nuestra relación no puede pasar de aquí, no quiero que nadie sepa pues podría afectarnos

―lo se…yo solo-kakashi la abraza-

―estas fría, que te pasa-mirándola a los ojos-

―fui a ver a sakura chan ayer

― ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estas enferma?

―bueno no, exactamente

―tu clan te está presionando demasiado y lo sabes, te estas poniendo débil, pálida, no comes como deberías y…ya no quieres estar conmigo

―¿eso te importa demasiado?

―claro…bueno hinata tu sabes como soy, conoces mi pasado…soy un hombre después de todo

―lo se kakashi, sé que tienes tu pasado y no te juzgo por ello

―y te lo agradezco-besando su mejilla-sé que nuestra diferencia de edad es grande y eso provoca nuestras diferentes maneras de pensar, pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos luchando contra eso…yo me siento muy bien a tu lado…con lo que tenemos ahora me basta…no quiero que nada cambie...

―está bien kakashi

―prométeme que nada cambiara-tomando su barbilla-prométemelo

―no puedo-unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas-no puedo kakashi…

La heredera hyuga salió a toda prisa de los campos de entrenamiento, dejando a un kakashi totalmente confundido ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué actuaba raro últimamente? Era cierto que su relación llevaba un par de meses a escondidas y que era por el que permanecían así; situación que hinata jamás reprocho. Pero desde hace unos días estaba actuando diferente, ya no veía esa sonrisa tímida en su rostro, sus ligeros rubores habían desparecido, dejando paso a un aspecto algo demacrado y un gran miedo…y sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza "fui a ver a sakura chan"…ella no la vería a menos que…de la misma manera que la heredera kakashi desapareció de los campos.

Hinata simplemente huyo del lugar, no podía seguir evadiendo la mirada de kakashi sin sentirse culpable ¿Cómo le diría lo que pasaba con ella? Si sus palabras habían sido muy claras; el no deseaba ningún cambio, y su descuido la había llevado a esto…si su padre se enteraba, por kami que se desataría una guerra, pero sobre todo él se iría de su lado, la abandonaría. Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro, últimamente no hacía más que esto…llorar, tomo la almohada para ahogar un fuerte grito de dolor, después todo se oscureció.

―sakura-dijo kakashi parado sobre la ventana de la oficina de su ex alumna-

―kakashi sensei-mirándolo-cuando entrara por una puerta

―hm…cuando no haya ventanas

―usted es imposible-terminando de guardar unos papeles-sucede algo sensei

―hinata vino a verte

― ¿sí?...porque la pregunta

―estoy preocupado con ella

― ¿tu sensei?

―últimamente la he notado extraña eso es todo-rascándose la cabeza-y me es extraño

―mm…kakashi sensei-el rostro serio de sakura lo hizo pensar lo peor-

―está enferma

―no…ojala fuera eso

―no entiendo

―hinata está en graves problemas kakashi sensei-preocupada-y esto puede afectar su posición dentro del clan

―de que estas hablando sakura

―no puedo decirlo…se lo prometí

―sakura…si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ayudarla dímelo, recuerda que pronto seré el hokage y si dices que tendrá problemas en su clan…yo puedo…

―no se en que estaba pensando…hinata no es de ese tipo de chicas, tal vez lo mío con naruto…

―lo tuyo con naruto que sakura

―hace un mes ella regreso de una misión en suna

―mm…no lo sabía-indiferente-eso que tiene que ver…

―eso es el tiempo que llevamos naruto y yo de novios

―si algo así-inquieto-pero eso que tiene que ver con hinata

―antes de irse a suna naruto hablo con ella sobre sus sentimientos, le pidió disculpas por no poder corresponderle

―eso está bien...creo…pero y que

―kakashi sensei…hinata actuó según las palabras de naruto muy tranquila, como si no pasara nada

―hm…eso demuestra su madurez…

―usted no entiende de chicas…algo como eso lastima a cualquiera y puede llegar a afectarnos gravemente, más cuando amas a alguien tanto como hinata ama a naruto

―ok…entiendo tu punto sakura-desesperado-dolor, llanto, desamor, corazón roto…pero eso que tiene que ver con la visita de hinata y que este en problemas-sakura rodo los ojos por el poco tacto que tenía su ex sensei-

―durante la misión por despecho pudo conocer a alguien y sin pensarlo quedo embarazada-eufórica-

― ¿Qué?-sorprendido-que rayos estas diciendo

―que hinata está embarazada y no sabe quién es el padre

Las palabras dichas por sakura retumbaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, esto debía ser una broma…una muy mala broma, hinata no podía estar embarazada, no ahora, no cuando…

―kakashi sensei…kakashi sensei

―que…-saliendo de su letargo-

―que podemos hacer…

―no lo sé-desapareciendo en una nube de humo-

―kakashi sensei-suspirando-que gran respuesta

El copy ninja iba lo más rápido que sus piernas le podían permitir, aun no podía creer lo que sakura había dicho ¿desde cuándo ella lo sabía? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?...estaba tan molesto con ella, como pudo ocultarle algo así…negó furtivamente con la cabeza ¿acaso? No, ella no haría algo irresponsable, tenía habérselo dicho y decidir los dos… y como flash las imágenes de la conversación de hace unas horas llegaron a él…

―estúpido kakashi…

Hinata abrió los ojos y pudo observar los últimos rayos del sol, se había quedado dormida un par de horas, se tocó el rostro y sintió sus ojos un poco hinchados debido a las lágrimas; recordarlo hizo que un nudo atravesara su garganta ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Era esto una señal de que fue un error el estar con kakashi? Ella quiso decirle, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo al escuchar que se negaba a querer cambiar lo que ya tenían y tuvo miedo, así que solo pudo huir…el clan hyuga profesaba el orgullo y el honor, ahora ella tenía que tener su orgullo y decir la verdad, hablar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se daría un baño y saldría a caminar, hablaría esta noche con su padre, pero antes necesitaba armarse de valor, sabía lo que hiashi le diría…eres una vergüenza…has deshonrado al clan…pero soportaría todo con tal de que lo que llevaba dentro de ella no fuera lastimado.

Salió del complejo minutos después, demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que neji pasaba a un lado de ella, acción que dejo al genio desconcertado. Sus pies la llevaron fuera de la aldea a su lugar favorito, un pequeño jardín que curiosamente se hallaba dentro del campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete; cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundamente, a partir de ahora su destino estaba trazado, no habría marcha atrás y como si el viento pudiera entender sus sentimientos; una suave brisa la rozo, meciendo de manera hipnótica sus largos cabellos.

―sabía que estarías aquí…

―supongo que no tiene caso que esconda mi chacra

―puedo sentir tu presencia y tu aroma a kilómetros hinata…eso es algo que no puedo evitar

―en ese caso sería imposible huir…

―a donde fueras yo te encontraría…

―…

―porque…

―tenía ganas de pensar

―sabes que esa no es mi pregunta-tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara-porque no me lo dijiste…

―hablaste con sakura…

―no me dejaste opción, pensé lo peor, creí que estabas enferma y…-su respiración era agitada-

―que fue lo que te dijo

―no me dijiste que antes de irte a suna naruto había hablado contigo

―no creí que fuera necesario-mirando al suelo-

―lo era…hubiera estado ahí para ti…

―con qué propósito… ¿darme ánimos?

―quería ver con mis propios ojos que ya no te afecta como me lo has dicho a mi…

―ya no me afecta kakashi…no como antes…

―pero entonces…

―no te preocupes, estoy bien, el conocerte cambio mi vida y el viaje me sirvió mucho kakashi, conocí a mucha gente…hice buenos amigos-hatake apretó sus puños-

―amigos…y que tan buenos resultaron

―me ayudaron a ver mi realidad, a abrazarla y a olvidar-dándole la espalda-

―hinata-rodeando su cintura-no me hagas ir a suna para darle una paliza a esos que te hicieron olvidar y que se atrevieron a tocarte

―por quien me tomas…

―por la que será la madre de mi hijo-susurrándole al oído-porque aunque me mientas yo sé que es mío

― ¿lo dudas?

―sería un estúpido si lo hiciera

―pero tú...-una lágrima corre por su mejilla-

―soy un maldito imbécil lo sé, jamás debí haberte dicho esas tonterías, pero tenía tanto miedo, te estabas portando tan extraña últimamente que creí que estabas confundida…sabes que todo esto es algo nuevo para mí, jamás había tenido una novia

―también lo es para mí kakashi, y tú has sido el primer hombre en mi vida-su rostro se tiñe de carmín-

―lo se…-abrazándola más fuerte-y me siento el imbécil más afortunado… alzándola-

―que haces kakashi…

―quiero disculparme con mi hijo-besando su vientre-no quiero que lo dejes ir…si lo estás pensando, por favor no lo hagas…no me lo arrebates

―no lo pensaba hacer kakashi…pasara lo que pasara, yo lo iba a tener...

―gracias….-bajándola-

―porque…

―por liberarme de la oscuridad y de mi soledad-tomando su rostro-

―tú también me liberaste de la mía

―no pequeña…yo simplemente me encontré con un bello tesoro que un idiota no supo guardar...y que ahora es mío -besándola-

―lo lamento, debiste haberte enterado por mí, pero tenía miedo…al oírte hablar temí que me rechazaras si te lo decía, que no quisieras saber más de mi

― ¿rechazarte? Por kami hinata, debí oírme como un gran hijo de puta-la toma de la barbilla para que lo mire-jamás, escúchame bien jamás abandonaría a un hijo mío pero sobre todo nunca permitiría que la mujer que me dará la mayor felicidad del mundo se alejara de mi…en verdad perdóname, por herirte de esta manera, por…ser un idiota

―no tengo nada que perdonarte-sonrisa-estarás junto a mí…y seremos padres

―la familia hatake-besándola-bueno si tu padre no quiere dejarte viuda antes de la boda

―Bo… ¿boda?

―si…que creías…mi hijo no será llamado bastardo

―kakashi no…

―espera pequeña

―escúchame…no quiero que te ates a mí por nuestro hijo, nadie se atreverá a llamarle bastardo, porque al primero que lo haga se las verá conmigo y contigo-tomando la mano de kakashi y colocándola sobre su vientre-yo no te pido que cambies tu estilo de vida

―ha ha...pequeña créeme que esto es un gran cambio, no sé qué opines

―pero yo no quiero matar tu esencia…eso fue lo que me enamoro de ti

―siempre antepones la felicidad de otros antes que la tuya…naruto es un idiota, pero agradezco su idiotez

―entonces…madre y tú no están casados porque ella no quiso

―no…fui rechazado-riendo-

―es por eso que todos evaden el tema

―si bueno…koichi no es muy-rascándose la nuca-grato el rechazo

―pero tú si querías

―no estaba seguro en ese momento

―y corrieron el rumor del matrimonio ¿cierto?

―eres un niño muy inteligente…

―y como le dijeron al abuelo

―mm…bueno esa es otra larga historia hijo-riendo-la cuestión es que acepto el que yo estuviera con tu mama, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad-suspirando- en la aldea el rumor se esparció rápidamente, el próximo hokage con la heredera hyuga…fuimos la sensación, es por eso que se espacio el rumor del matrimonio para tu mama no fuera señalada

―y se fueron a vivir juntos

―claro, me lleve a tu mama conmigo, lo correcto era que estuviera conmigo fue la etapa más extraordinaria que he vivido

―porque…

―te lo diré de esta manera koichi…despertar todos los días y ver a tu lado la sonrisa más hermosa que puedes ver en el mundo y que este dirigida a ti, cuando antes lo normal era ver solo llanto, te hace sentir que ha valido la pena el ganarte su corazón; o el verla salir de compras escogiendo lo que comeríamos o cenaríamos ese día y que mientras lo hacía te acariciara y te hablara me llevo a amar más ese hinchado abdomen que solo podía ver de perfil pues cada segundo me recordaba que de una nueva vida yo había sido participe…oh de esa cadencia que realizaba con cada paso que daba…tu mama se veía realmente hermosa estando embarazada; tan bella que hasta su forma de estornudar me gustaba…

―padre….

―es sorprendente como una noche de luna llena, la magia, la naturaleza, el mismo kami sama convirtiera su vientre en una cuna, el fruto de algo mutuo.

Koichi solo podía ver a su padre que hablaba como si al viento se tratara, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, acaso… ¿esa era la forma incondicional de amar a alguien? Esa forma que aquella mujer y hombre al que creyó sus padres le habían dicho existía y que algún día el también conocería

―papa…cuando madre estaba embarazada ya eras hokage ¿Cómo podías tener tanto tiempo para espiarla?

―hm…cuando entres a la academia sabrás

― ¿eran felices antes de que yo llegara?

―lo éramos hasta el día en que naciste…y paso lo que posteriormente sabes-mirándolo-el dejarte ir fue lo más doloroso para ambos, más para tu mama, es por eso que te pido la entiendas…el solo hecho de pensar que puede perderte de nuevo la aterra

―por eso me has contado todo esto…

―de alguna forma…pero no se lo digas o me matara-guiñándole su ojo visible-

―papa

―hm…

―porque usas mascara

―eso te lo diré más adelante…ahora vamos, tu madre está de compras

―como lo sabes

―huele a lirios…vamos sube

Kakashi coloco a su hijo sobre la espalda y en una nube de humo desaparecieron los dos del lugar para reaparecer en el mercado.

―mírala ahí está-señalando a su mujer que compraba vegetales-

―porque sonríe

―porque piensa en mí…-koichi lo mira-bueno en ti también

―tío naruto dice que mama es una de las kunoichis más fuertes y bonitas de toda la aldea

―lo es, al igual que una excelente líder para los hyuga, debes de estar orgulloso de ella

―lo estoy-sonriendo-papa…mama lleva muchas cosas

― ¿quieres ir a ayudar? –El niño asiente-vamos…podemos ayudar señorita

―señora…y no gracias mi esposo el hokage se molestaría

―oh…eso podemos arreglarlo-quitándole las bolsas y dándole una a koichi-espera aquí hijo-ambos desaparecieron

Koichi solo podía reír, siempre pensó que su vida sería como la conocía, vacía, triste, pero ahora todo iba a estar mejor y no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía unos padres que lo amaban y que se amaban, eso se lo habían dicho sus tíos, ellos estaban destinados para estar juntos.

―koichi que haces aquí

―tío neji-abrazándolo-

―en donde está tu madre…porque te ha dejado solo

―papa se la llevo y me dijo que los esperara aquí

―ese maldito pervertido…como se atreve

―quien es pervertido…

―nadie koichi…y hacia donde se fueron

―están en aquel edificio-mirando hacia donde el pequeño señalaba pudo observar a dos siluetas demasiado juntas para su gusto, que cuando cerró los ojos y decidió abrirlos ya se hallaban delante de el-

―niisan -abrazándolo-

―hinata sama-sonrisa-hokage sama-reverencia-

―neji-acercándose a su hijo-

―no creí verte el día de hoy niisan

―Salí por unos asuntos de su padre y me halle a koichi en medio del mercado

―oh bueno-ruborizada-

―pero tu llegaste para cuidarlo neji, y nuestra ausencia fue muy corta ¿verdad hijo?

―si

Neji miro a kakashi, aun no sabía cómo su adorada prima había terminado con él, si tan solo no se hubiera embarazado las cosas serían distintas; dio un último suspiro antes de dirigirse a hinata.

―aprovecho que la veo para informarle que su padre desea cenar con ustedes

―mañana es perfecto…tu que dices kakashi

―ya has decidido…no necesitas preguntarme

―supongo que quiere hablar sobre asuntos del clan también

―esa es otra de las razones

―bueno en ese caso, avisa que mañana iremos por favor niisan

―como diga hinata sama, me tengo que retirar…cuídese por favor

―te olvidas quien es su esposo neji

―no hokage sama…por eso se lo pido…adiós koichi

―adiós tío neji-el joven hyuga se alejó-

―neji jamás aceptara ¿cierto?

―que no acepta tío neji papa

―el que me robara a tu mama-abrazándolo por la espalda-

―kakashi…la gente nos ve

―que nos vean, para que recuerden que eres la mujer del hokage y que no pueden mirarte más de un minuto…

―por kami kakashi...

―que…soy el hombre más afortunado y rico de la aldea

― ¿eres rico papa?

―claro koichi…tengo dos preciados tesoros conmigo-soltando a hinata y poniéndose a la altura de su hijo- tú y tú mama

El pequeño sonrió y abrazo a su padre quien respondió al gesto, se puso de pie y tomo una de las bolsas mientras la otra se la daba al pequeño; se acercó a hinata para tomarla de la mano y así los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa hatake, como la familia que ahora eran, mientras las miradas se centraban únicamente en ellos desatando suspiros, envidia y uno que otro recelo.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila, los hombres de la casa habían devorado todo lo que hinata coloco en la mesa, al pequeño koichi le encantaba la comida de hinata, jamás había probado sazón tan rico como el de su madre.

―koichi es hora de que te laves los dientes y vayas a la cama

―pero primero te ayudo ¿sí?

―está bien…-kakashi los miraba-

―pequeña…saldré un momento-poniéndose de pie-

― ¿algún problema kakashi?

―no, todo está bien, pero debo regresar a la torre

―está bien te esperare

―no es necesario…descansa-besándola-koichi cuida a mama ¿de acuerdo?

―si papa-llevando los platos a la cocina-

―tratare de no tardar mucho-saliendo por la ventana-

―hay cosas que no cambian-sonrisa-

―mama…

―ya voy-entrando a la cocina-me tuviste preocupada

―quería pensar…y no me di cuenta del tiempo

―y sobre que tenías que pensar, si no es indiscreción

―sobre mi vida

―oh...-una sonrisa surco su rostro-y a que conclusión llegaste cariño

―que cuando deseas algo de corazón todo se vuelve realidad…

―cuando te tuve lejos de mí, no hubo día que no pidiera regresaras a mí-sus ojos se ponen llorosos-

―lo siento mama-abrazándola con sus manitas mojadas-por mi culpa sufriste

―no es tu culpa koichi…óyelo bien, lo que paso jamás fue tu culpa…

―pero los lastime

―no cariño-acariciando su carita-nosotros fuimos los que te lastimamos al tenerte lejos, sufriendo las consecuencias de no haber podido protegerte como debimos

―pero la aldea y el clan mama

―tu papa fue el que más sufrió koichi, su papel como hokage le impedía abandonar a la aldea y se culpó por eso…hasta el día de hoy se siente culpable por no protegerte

―pero estoy bien mama, estoy aquí con ustedes…estamos juntos

―recuérdale eso cada que puedas a tu padre…lo necesita

Las lágrimas que habían surcado el rostro de su madre ahora se convertían en una tierna sonrisa, su padre y su tío naruto tenían razón, su madre era fuerte, no solo como kunoichi ni como líder si no como el pilar que sostenía a su pequeña familia, en ese instante supo porque su papa se expresó así hace unas horas; ella era su fuerza y sin ella…el no funcionaba.

―lo siento mama-abrazándola-

―porque lo sientes

―por preocuparte por mi ausencia

―te pareces mucho a tu padre-sonrisa-cuando regresaste a nosotros tuve miedo de que nos rechazaras u odiaras

―no te mentiré mama al decirte que me dolió y mucho, pero entendí que sus razones tuvieron y yo no era quien para juzgarlos, después de todo son mis padres

―era más fácil esperar a que tú me quisieras porque yo sin verte te daba mi vida entera…

―soy el niño más feliz de esta aldea….

―pensé que no llegarías

―te dije que vendría…aquí estoy

―ya me estaba impacientando

―tengo una familia ¿lo olvidas?

―no lo olvido…me lo recuerdas siempre que nos vemos

―no es mi intención

―no importa-tomando su mano-esta noche serás mío por un par de horas kakashi

―lo se…-pensativo-

―que… ¿te estas arrepintiendo? Recuerda que fuiste tú el que me busco

―estoy consciente de eso pero…solo espero que nadie nos vea anko…

―seremos discretos…como siempre…

Ambos entraron a una de las posadas, sin darse cuenta alguien los observaba desde un rincón oscuro, apretando sus puños y con una mirada asesina…

Una cena en el complejo hyuga solo prometía formalismos, modales al cien y temas de política, por lo que kakashi odiaba asistir, suficiente tenía con los papeles que firmaba diariamente para soportar más protocolos, pero no podía decir no, su mujer era la líder de dicho clan y por lo tanto su lugar era ahí con ella, claro ahora con su hijo, podía distraerse un poco y matar su aburrimiento al jugar con él.

―bien hinata, entonces comprenderás porque quiero que hanabi te acompañe en ese viaje…-kakashi la mira-

―te entiendo a la perfección padre…

―de que viaje hablan hiashi sama

―bueno, siendo el hokage te enterarías mañana pero ya que eres el padre de mi nieto y el hombre que vive con mi hija está de más que te enteres…hinata y hanabi irán al país del fuego, un clan llega de visita y solicita audiencia con ella…

―con qué fin…

―algún tratado, alianza…matrimonio-tomando un poco de sake-

―esto es una broma cierto-molesto-

―kakashi por favor…

―tú lo sabias hinata

―…

―cuando pensabas decírmelo… ¿cuándo te comprometieras?

―tranquilízate kakashi-hiashi-

―ella es mi mujer hiashi….

―no lo es kakashi….ella solo es la madre de tu hijo…

―esto es una estupidez-golpeando la mesa-

―papa-koichi asustado-

―neji lleva a koichi con ko

―ven koichi…ko te enseñara algunas técnicas-saliendo del comedor-

―es la última vez que le faltas al respeto a mi casa kakashi

―pides respeto hiashi y olvidas el que me debes a mí

―como el hokage te respeto…mas no como la pareja de mi hija…el único lazo que los une es mi nieto

―padre detente…

―hinata si acepte el que te fueras con él fue porque estabas embarazada…y porque tu nombramiento podría perderse, los rumores de su matrimonio funcionaron por un tiempo, pero una mentira como esa pronto saldrá a la luz y mi deber es proteger a mi familia…a ti hija y a mi nieto…el no será llamado bastardo…él es un hyuga

―es un hatake-furioso-y nadie en su sano juicio tendría el valor de llamarlo bastardo si valora su vida…

―hinata es la líder del clan y como tal ira a ese viaje…sus decisiones serán las adecudas…

―no lo permitiré, hinata no ira a ningún lado

―mi deber es informarte como hokage de los asuntos del clan, pero no puedes interferir con ellos, la decisión esta tomada…

―padre…kakashi escuchen…

―escúchame hinata…si se atreven a proponerte matrimonio…se racional y declínalo si no quieres verlo muerto…

―te estas oyendo….-hinata-

―serás tan estúpido kakashi que tus acciones provocaran una guerra

―no me importa…no dejare que hinata ni mi hijo…se vayan de mi lado, se quedaran conmigo…en la aldea…en el lugar que pertenecen y no me importa lo que pienses hiashi….

―deja de jugar kakashi…y que hinata sama haga lo mejor para ella-neji entrando-

―lo mejor para ella o para ti neji

―mi deber es protegerla….

―era tu deber, pero veo que no logran entender que ella es mía…

―te equivocas hokage sama…soy y seguiré siendo su guardián…sobre todo ahora que sé que eres un gran imbécil

―niisan basta….

―eso crees…-kakashi furioso-

―no lo creo, lo sé-su mirada era de odio-

―neji…que has visto…-hiashi-

―cómo puedes proclamarte el dueño de hinata y el padre de un maravilloso niño cuando te has atrevido a traicionarla al engañarla con otra mujer…

― ¿Qué?...kakashi-hinata sorprendida-

―no sabes lo que estás diciendo neji

― ¿no lo sé?…mis ojos mienten entonces y anoche no te vi entrar a una posada con anko

―kakashi dime que no es cierto…-hinata con ojos cristalinos-

―hinata-tomando su mano-

―me dijiste que irías a la torre y que no te esperara…

―no fui a la torre…

―me mentiste

―si…pero no es lo que crees hinata...-ella se suelta-

―hinata…tú y mi nieto pueden quedarse en el complejo-mirando a kakashi-ordenare que tengan listas sus habitaciones…

―noo…-agitado-ella y mi hijo regresaran conmigo

―es hora de que te marches kakashi…-hiashi-

―no me voy sin hablar con hinata

―no quiero hablar contigo-alejándose de el-

―pequeña…escúchame-acercándose pero neji se interpone-

―ya ha oído hokage sama…hinata sama no desea atenderlo ahora

―no es lo que crees…

―kakashi…aunque me negué a aceptarte…creí que podrías ser lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija, hice a un lado tu edad, tu cuestionada reputación…todo por ella, porque por primera vez la vi feliz, radiante, segura de sí misma, su mirada había cambiado…tenían luz-tomando a hinata de un brazo-vete de mi casa

―hinata…

―mañana estarán en su oficina los papeles de nuestro viaje kakashi sama-hiashi-

―no daré la autorización…y lo sabes hiashi

―son asuntos del clan…se partirá de todas maneras

―en cuanto hinata ponga un pie fuera de la aldea…será detenida

―qué clase de juego tramas kakashi-neji-no crees que ya es suficiente, ya la has humillado demasiado, hinata sama no merece vivir de esta manera, nunca debió fijarse en ti, solo le has traído deshonra…y en cuanto se sepa lo tu aventura…

―no tengo nada que ver con anko neji-apretando sus puños-

―eso no es lo que les escuche decir

―me sorprende que siendo el genio hyuga hallas sacado tan estúpidas conclusiones con tan solo escuchar diálogos que se pueden interpretar de mil maneras…pero claro, aun no has aceptado que hinata me eligió a mí en vez de…

―maldito-neji se deja ir contra el pero una fuerte voz lo detiene-

―es suficiente…

―hinata sama

―he dicho que basta niisan…y kakashi-mirándolo-dentro de la aldea tienes toda la autoridad y como shinobis nuestro deber es obedecerte, pero mi clan es uno de los más antiguos y respetados de la nación del fuego, por lo tanto mi reputación y la de mi familia están en juego si no doy respuesta a esa petición, y además debes de tener claro que los tratos y las reglas que aquí se establecen, como hokage no puedes intervenir en ellos, así que de la manera más atenta y educada posible te hago conocimiento que el día de mañana partiré rumbo a la nación del fuego para llevar a cabo tratados que beneficien a la aldea y a un clan hermano.

―no puedes…

―puedo y lo hare…no dejare que nada ni nadie empañe el nombre hyuga

―hinata…

―koichi se quedara en el complejo

―no me hagas esto hinata…el…

―es lo mejor para él, tú tienes trabajo que hacer y por mi ausencia, lo más razonable es que este aquí con mi padre…no puede quedarse solo en casa

―será lo que tú digas…está bien…pero tan solo piensa en lo que harás

―solo hare lo correcto…

―eso implica… ¿comprometerte…con un total desconocido? ¿Sin amarlo? Porque lo que sientes por mí es sencillamente más fuerte que tú y yo, lo sabes, al igual que conoces lo que hay aquí-tocando su pecho-eres la única que pudo sacarme de la maldita oscuridad en la que estaba metido…

―kakashi…tomare la decisión que crea la más adecuada y prometedora para mi clan…un compromiso es lo más probable lo se…y daré mi respuesta

―no lo hagas….

―tendré que declinarla-el rostro de hatake cambio, pero hinata siguió seria-no por ti kakashi…si no porque sería una falta de respeto hacia mi familia el casarme con un hombre…cuando estoy esperando un hijo de otro…

Los tres hombres en la sala se quedaron atónitos ante tal respuesta, las miradas confusas entre ellos los dejaban sin palabras, hasta que el peli plata poco a poco reacciono y una respiración demasiado agitada comenzó a invadirlo.

―es… ¿es verdad?...tendremos un bebe

―estas segura hija…

―si padre…sakura chan me lo confirmo esta tarde-sonrisa-

―seré papa…seré papa…otra vez

―kakashi…-hinata con la mirada triste-esta es una hermosa noticia para mi…koichi tendrá una hermana, tu eres su padre y eso jamás te lo podre negar, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar a mi lado ahora que…

― ¿eres tonta hinata?

―cuida tus palabras hatake-hiashi y neji-

―jamás lo pensé hasta el día de hoy…que de nuevo antepones la felicidad de otros antes que la tuya…¿Qué no te das cuenta?-acercándose-que lo único que deseo no es darte mi vida-tomando su mano-si no mi alma…

―pero tu…

―mírame y ve en mis ojos lo que significas para mi…

―….

―entre anko y yo no hay nada…pequeña todo lo que soy capaz de hacer lo hago solo por ti-mirando a la puerta-koichi…-el pequeño entra –

―que haces aquí koichi deberías estar con ko-hiashi-

―lo siento abuelo…pero sentí que papa podría necesitar mi ayuda-jugando con sus dedos-

―hijo…tienes lo que te di

―si-buscando en su pequeña yukata ante la mirada atenta de los otros dos hombres en la habitación-aquí esta

―gracias compañero-tomando una pequeña cajita de las manos de su hijo-sé que debí de haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde que koichi iba a nacer, se también que no querías cambiar mi estilo de vida…pero…ya lo habías hecho desde que entraste a mi vida, y no quise ni necesite de nada mas que no fueras tú, a veces o la mayor parte del tiempo me es difícil decir las cosas que quiero expresar…

―kakashi-una lagrima comenzaba a correr el rostro de la líder hyuga-

―escúchame…iba a aprovechar la cena para hablar con tu padre y pedir su bendición, sé que mentimos y como él lo dijo la farsa de que estábamos casados algún día iba a salir a la luz, pero cuando eso pasara yo quería demostrar que no era mentira, y ahora que me has dado esta increíble noticia no puedo estar más feliz-abriendo la cajita-sé que te mentí y no debí hacerlo, me veía con anko, lo admito pero no porque tuviera una aventura con ella si no…-pensativo-me estaba dando lecciones de baile…-una sonora carcajada se dejó oír en el comedor-

―kakashi, fuiste el mejor anbu, el maestro de naruto, el capitán de la tercera división en la cuarta guerra y ahora eres el hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por lo tanto el ninja más fuerte…y tu punto débil es tener dos pies izquierdos-mirándolo burlonamente-

―se equivoca hiashi…mi único punto débil-tomando el anillo y colocándoselo a hinata-es su hija y sus nietos…

Justo en ese momento un ko demasiado agitado junto a hanabi y anko hacían acto de presencia…

― ¿llegamos a tiempo?-hanabi-

―pero que es todo esto ko-hiashi-

―lo siento hiashi sama pero el joven koichi nos pidió que lo ayudáramos a buscar a anko

―si si lo que sea….me debes una kakashi, me han sacado del pub y estaba muy entretenida con cierto shinobi…-mirando a la hyuga-hinata sama el hombre que está ahora haciendo el ridículo enfrente suyo, se ha pasado conmigo las noches de un mes…-suspirando-con la triste intención de que le enseñe a bailar…motivo…una boda…así que si me disculpan…me largo-despareciendo en una nube de humo-

―todo lo que tengo para darte, son estas simples palabras…gracias por amarme…

―kakashi…-abrazándolo-

―eso quiere decir un ¿sí?-riendo-

―si…casémonos…

― jamás supe que tenía un sueño hasta que llegaste a mi vida-besándola-

―no sé qué opinen ustedes…pero hay un menor aquí presente-el comentario de hanabi hace que los prometidos se separen-

―te has salvado de una muerte segura kakashi

―tú lo crees neji

―los dos ya es suficiente-hiashi alzando la voz-neji hinata ha elegido, y ni tu ni yo podemos intervenir con sus decisiones…-mirando a kakashi-creo que ahora más que nunca has hecho lo correcto…tienes mi bendición, es verdad que jamás creí poder dar a mi hija con alguien que no fuera menos digno, y usted hokage sama ha superado mis expectativas…

―gracias hiashi sama…

―papa como se llamara mi hermanita…

―sayumi…sayumi hatake...

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer espero les haya gustado…cualquier duda critica amenaza son bienvenidas ya lo saben…**

 **saludos**


End file.
